A Simple Plan
A Simple Plan '''was a virtual representation of one of Evie Frye's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description While Jacob hunted down Rupert Ferris, Evie set out to eliminate the Templar scientist David Brewster. Dialogue Hiding in a train headed for a Templar facility, Evie inspected a map of the area. * '''Evie: ''Yard... Guard quarters... Brewster's laboratory. This is where the Piece of Eden will be located.'' Evie burned the map. * Evie: ''No loose ends. Now, to decouple the locomotive and create a diversion.'' Two guards entered the carriage where Evie was hiding. * Guard 1: ''Well, where is it? Huh? Where's Brewster's supplies?'' * Guard 2: ''Meater (coward.)'' Evie whistled from her hiding spot behind a crate. * Guard 1: ''Who's there?'' As the guard approached, Evie killed him. * Evie: ''Time to deploy the diversion.'' Evie made her way to the locomotive. * Evie: ''I'm on my way, Sir David.'' She spotted a pair of guards. * Evie: ''Hello, boys.'' * Guard 3: ''Sir David was working with Miss Thorne. He's an inventor. He made that tube, the one you stick in your eye.'' * Guard 4: ''I know what he's doing to those patients. The eye ain't the half of it.'' * Guard 3: ''Now see here, mate, I'm talking about a toy. The kaleidoscope. '' * Guard 4: ''Search out back in the coal yards. You'll see. That man ain't no toymaker.'' Evie found a family hiding in a carriage. * Father: ''Please, miss, don't turn us in. They'll send us to the lab.'' * Mother: ''We'll be on our way as soon as the train slows, miss.'' The child sobbed. * Evie: ''Shhh. Quiet.'' * Mother: ''Hush, child, or else I'll give you a right good hiding!'' Evie continued along the train and encountered another pair of guards. * Guard 5: ''More patients getting hauled to the lab every day.'' * Guard 6: ''Someone's in a rush.'' * Guard 5: ''How's Sir David and Miss Thorne getting on?'' * Guard 6: ''She's turned up like a bad penny, ain't she? I'll put five bob on things not being to her liking.'' * Guard 5: ''Ain't looking none too good for ol' Sir David then.'' As Evie neared the locomotive, she breathed in the smoke from the chimney. * Evie: ''Smells like Jacob's cooking.'' On reaching the locomotive, Evie detached the rest of the train. * Evie: ''That should keep you busy while I head into your lab.'' As the locomotive arrived at the facility's railyard, Evie jumped off. * Guard 7: ''Follow me down the tracks.'' * Guard 8: ''You stay 'ere and keep a look out!'' * Guard 9: ''All right, I'll shout if I get any better.'' * Evie: ''First, for a bird's eye view. Can't be too careful.'' * Guard 10: ''How did it come apart?'' * Guard 11: ''Not your concern. Bring back the cargo.'' Evie ascended a tower. From there, she saw Brewster speaking with Lucy Thorne. * Brewster: ''I need two more weeks with the device.'' * Thorne: ''Your questionable practices are beginning to draw unwanted attention. You've been given more than enough time to achieve results, Sir David.'' * Brewster: ''I was unaware that you expected me to perform like a cocker spaniel.'' * Thorne: ''Permit me to remind you of your obligation to the Order.'' * Brewster: ''Miss Thorne, you ride me like a racehorse!'' * Thorne: ''Sir David. I will return tomorrow. If you have not unlocked the device's secret, forget your dogs and horses; I will leave you to the wolves. Good day. '' Evie then saw a man confronted by two guards. * Topping: ''I was merely promised a tour of the premises, m'lords.'' * Guard 12: ''Who sent you?'' * Guard 13: ''He's one of Green's spies.'' * Brewster: ''Get that man to interrogation, then I want him brought to the lab.'' The man was taken away. * Evie: ''What a pity, but no deviations from the mission.'' * Guard 14: ''We don't get those supplies back from the train, Mr. Starrick'll cut our wages. '' * Guard 15: ''They'll bring 'em home. You watch.'' * Guard 16: ''Does Sir David Brewster take in the largest haul for Starrick Industries?'' * Guard 17: ''Not likely! Been on one of Mister Starrick's excursions?'' * Guard 16: ''Pleasure trips?'' * Guard 17: ''Bank robberies.'' * Guard 16: ''Tipping the scales in his favor. I love it.'' * Guard 18: ''I hear Sir David has a man in Parliament. '' * Guard 19: ''Not Brewster, Kanurd (drunkard), it's Mr. Starrick's man. And there's likely more than one. '' Evie entered the laboratory building, where she overheard the man being interrogated. * Evie: ''Nearly there. Where's Brewster's laboratory? All reconnaissance pointed straight here.'' * Guard 20: ''Speak up!'' * Guard 21: ''Let me beat it out of him.'' * Topping: ''I ask you, m'lord, can't a gentleman wander the tracks?'' * Guard 20: ''How did you break into the laboratory? The entrance his hidden.'' * Evie: ''A secret laboratory? Well, well. Perhaps I can aid this interrogation.'' * Topping: ''What do you wish me to elaborate upon, m'lord? I am all ears.'' * Guard 20: ''I will take them, too, if you do not answer me! Who sent you?'' * Topping: ''Why, I did, m'lord. I came on my own two feet.'' * Guard 21: ''Let me put his fingers through the mangle...'' * Guard 20: ''Not yet. Was it Green?'' * Topping: ''Neither Green, nor Black, nor Brown!'' * Guard 20: ''Henry Green.'' * Topping: ''Oh, Henry Green! Who's he?'' * Guard 20: ''Your very soul hangs in the balance.'' * Topping: ''That's what me mother said this very week when I went to the fights. But she always turn a blind eye when I come home with me earnings, you can bet your last shilling.'' * Guard 20: ''Confess! Or my sharp friend here will have his way. You shall return home empty-handed.'' * Guard 21: ''Now we're talking?'' * Guard 20: ''Give him a taster.'' * Topping: ''No! No, no!'' * Guard 20: ''That's the stuff!'' Evie killed the two guards. * Topping: ''Ah! Thank you kindly! I was in ever such a squeaky fix, when - what do you know - you rescue me.'' * Evie: ''Where's the hidden laboratory?'' * Topping: ''Untie me and then we can parlay, m'lady.'' * Evie: ''I'm pressed for time. Tell me now.'' * Topping: ''It's underground. Requires a key. One of the guards nicked mine, cheeky sod.'' * Evie: ''Thank you.'' * Topping: ''Eh, now untie me?'' * Evie: ''You got yourself in. I trust you can get yourself out again.'' * Topping: ''Not to worry, m'lady. Can still recall a couple of tricks from me carnival days.'' * Evie: ''Charming.'' As Evie left the room, she turned around and saw that the man had disappeared. * Guard 22: ''What are you doing? Keep that key in your pocket, or else Miss Thorne'll have your guts for garters. '' * Edgar: ''Let's have a butcher's (look) downstairs, then. I wanna see that artifact.'' * Guard 22: ''Not if you value your life!'' * Edgar: ''Hey! Leave them rats alone. They've as much right to be here as you.'' * Cleaner: ''Mind your own post. I'll feed 'em to me cat.'' * Edgar: ''Poor little rats. What a juggins...What've they got down in that lab? Just a little peak...I best not. '' Evie took the key to the secret laboratory from one of the guards. * Evie: ''Got it.'' * Guard 23: ''Visit Mister Maxwell Roth's music hall yet?'' * Guard 24: ''No.'' * Guard 23: ''Count yourself lucky. My advice to you, if that man asks you to get in on the act, run.'' * Guard 24: ''I'm a loyal servant, he'll have no cause for anger.'' * Guard 23: ''Good luck guessing what that heathen wants.'' * Guard 25: ''You think Edgar nips downstairs for a taste? Would he tell us?'' * Guard 26: ''Not on his life! If I had that key, I would keep my mouth shut tight.'' Evie made her way to the train service building. * Guard 27: ''Scared, ain't ya? Or do you always look like a plucked chicken? All mouth, ain't ya? Come on, then, let's see if you can take a good bashing.'' * Spectators: Put your hands up an' fight like a man. Shut your gob and just put 'em up. My coin's on him! I'll get you, you fuckin' bastard! You'll leave empty handed. I'm gonna redo your portrait, pal! Go on, hit him! I'll give three to one the little Go on, floor him! Thump in the belly, then a right hook! Place your wagers, people! Evie entered the train yard. * Guard 28: ''What's Sir David up to in there?'' * Guard 29: ''Don't know and don't care to ask.'' Evie found the secret entrance to the laboratory. * Evie: ''There you are, the entrance to Brewster's lab.'' Using the key, she unlocked a door and took an elevator to the laboratory. * Evie: ''Back on track.'' * Worker: ''Ronnie, can't it wait till the morning?'' * Ronnie: ''No, it can't, so do as you're bloody told! And by the way, it's "sir," to you!'' * Worker: ''The blokes are knackered, sir, someone's gonna get hurt if you push too hard, honest to god.'' * Ronnie: ''And someone's gonna be out of work if you keep on whinging like your old codger!'' Evie observed an electric experiment being performed on the Piece of Eden. * Evie: ''Piece of Eden.'' * Brewster: ''Increase the electricity.'' * Reynolds: ''But it'll become unstable, sir.'' * Brewster: ''You heard what Miss Thorne said. We need results now.'' The assistant increased the electricity. * Reynolds: ''By Jove! Under blue light, it goes completely transparent!'' * Brewster: ''The cheek of that woman! I say I ought to seize the blasted artifact for Edinburgh.'' * Reynolds: ''If you don't mind me saying, that would be an exceptionally bad idea!'' * Brewster: ''Why? It's God's Apple, not hers! I will display it in public! Darwin will be vanquished, banished in shame to the blasted Galapagos to roost with his beloved finches. '' * Reynolds: ''Miss Thorne will have your head, and Mister Starrick the rest!'' * Brewster: ''You know, Reynolds, it might just be worth the risk.'' * Reynolds: ''Sir David, you cannot be serious!'' * Brewster: ''Just a wee joke, Reynolds! Once we unlock the artifact's secrets, the Templars' grip on London will be fixed! The Assassins will fall, and Darwin will be little more than a bearded memory! That Miss Thorne, she's something. A jug of sour milk, but what a wit! A little more electricity! Stop there! It must be kept stable. Take note of its hue. Watch carefully! Yes, that's it! Now we really have something! Note the frequent fluctuations in the light. I will win this war, Miss Thorne. Soon, I will be free of this godforsaken laboratory.'' Evie assassinated Brewster. * Evie: ''It is time to lay down your head, Sir David Brewster.'' * Brewster: ''But I have so much more to discover.'' * Evie: ''Do not be afraid.'' * Brewster: ''I am not. God will protect me.'' * Evie: ''I will continue your experiment.'' * Brewster: ''You will not stop Starrick. Miss Thorne has already found another Piece of Eden, more powerful than the last.'' * Evie: ''I will take that one, too.'' * Brewster: ''We fight to gain what we cannot take with us. It's in our nature.'' Brewster died, after which Evie took his blood with a handkerchief. In the meantime, the Piece of Eden grew more unstable, destroying the laboratory and itself. * Evie: ''I have to get out of here now! Come on, Evie.'' Evie fell onto a pool of water under a walkway and climbed up. * Evie: ''Keep going.'' Evie slid under some debris, which fell down afterwards. * Evie: ''That was far too close. I must find a way out.'' Evie crawled through the debris towards the exit. * Evie: ''Nearly through. Come on!'' Evie escaped the facility and met up with Jacob at a nearby railyard. * Jacob: ''What was that explosion?'' * Evie: ''What explosion?'' * Jacob: ''Evie.'' * Evie: ''The Piece of Eden detonated and took the lab with it.'' * Jacob: ''That magic lump of hyperbolic metal? I'm shocked.'' * Evie: ''Simply because you have never valued the Pieces, does not mean-'' George Westhouse arrived. * George: ''All went according to plan, hmm?'' * Evie: ''There was a slight complication.'' * George: ''How slight?'' * Jacob: ''The lab exploded.'' * Evie: ''Jacob.'' George turned to Jacob. * George: ''You derailed a train.'' * Evie: ''Oh, he did, did he?'' * Jacob: ''Well, the train derailed and I happened to be on it. I killed my target.'' * Evie: ''Brewster is also no more.'' * George: ''Then all in all, a successful mission, in spite of you two.'' * Jacob: ''What about London?'' * George: ''What about it?'' * Jacob: ''We're wasting our time out here.'' * George: ''You know as well as I do that London has been the domain of the Templars for the last hundred years. They are far too strong yet. Patience.'' * Evie: ''But the Templars have found a new Piece of Eden.'' * George: ''Sir David is dead; they do not know how to use it. The Council shall guide us, sound advice that your father would have seconded. I shall see you back in Crawley. '' George left. * Jacob: ''"Patience" Evie.'' * Evie: ''Ah, the gentle sound of opportunity passing us by.'' * Jacob: ''So what's stopping us? London is waiting to be liberated. Forget Crawley.'' * Evie: ''Father would have wanted us to listen-'' * Jacob: ''Oh, Father. You could continue his legacy in London.'' * Evie: ''Freeing future generations from a city ruled by Templars. You know, Jacob Frye, you might just be right.'' * Jacob: ''Then, shall we?'' * Evie: ''Yes, let's. Onward to London!'' Jacob and Evie jumped aboard a passing train bound for London. Outcome Evie killed Brewster, although the Piece of Eden was destroyed, and she learned that the Templars had already found a new one. Fed up with waiting to strike at their enemies, she and Jacob defied their superiors' orders and traveled to London. Trivia * The title of the memory is a reference to the 1998 film of the same name. * The Head of Saint Denis can be seen on Brewster's workstation. * If Evie does not get out of the laboratory fast enough, a short cutscene plays, in which Evie's legs get trapped under debris, before she is crushed by rubble. Gallery Reference * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate